Los recuerdos de la casa de los gritos
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Los recuerdos de la casa de los gritos lo atormentaban día tras día. Sin embargo, merecía la pena... Aquellos melados ojos castaños al final de tanto dolor. Pequeño One-shot. Por San Valentín.


Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

\- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**Los recuerdos de la casa de los gritos**

Los recuerdos se repetían en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez. El olor a moho de las paredes de la casa, la sensación de frío en el ambiente, la respiración rasgada de ese maldito bastardo psicópata, el siseo del cuerpo de la serpiente arrastrándose por el suelo, sus colmillos clavados en su cuello desgarrando su piel, su carne. La sangre caliente y pegajosa empapando su túnica. El veneno recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, corrompiéndolo, pudriéndole los músculos por dentro, haciéndolo temblar, arrebatándole la vida delante sus narices y luego… Aquellos ojos castaños. Su mirada preocupada fija en él, sus delicadas manos apretándole el cuello con fuerza, sus palabras de confort.

No había pasado ni una sola semana, ni un solo día que no recordara aquel momento.

Caminó por los pasillos del castillo, a su típico movimiento de capa ahora se le añadía el característico repiqueteo de su bastón contra la piedra del suelo. Pasó cerca de varios alumnos, sus cuerpos temblaron de miedo y se apartaron rápidamente a su paso. Le gustaba saber que aun lisiado, era capaz de infligir ese temor en sus alumnos. Sonrió con maldad.

-¡Fuera de mi camino estúpidos inútiles!- Gritó mientras llegaba a las mazmorras. Siempre pensó que ser un héroe de guerra condecorado sería un auténtico estorbo, una molestia. Sin embargo no podía negar que a veces se daba el lujo de regodearse por ello. El hecho de que su pasado fuera de dominio público, lo había dotado con una especie de aire de villano. Alguien peligroso, temido y respetado con el que la gente procuraba no acercarse, no hablarle, no meterse en sus asuntos. Y la tranquila soledad… era algo que realmente apreciaba en su nueva y despreocupada vida.

Entró en su despacho cerrando la puerta tras él con un sonoro golpe. La madera retumbó sobre sus goznes haciendo temblar peligrosamente los cristales de las ventanas y los tarros de las estanterías.

-¿Otra explosión?- Surgió una voz suave desde una de las puertas abiertas.

-Esos malditos mocosos van a conseguir lo que no hizo Voldemort.- Siseó ácidamente apretando los dientes.- ¡Matarme!- El hombre se desplomó sobre la mesa del escritorio.

-Se le va a subir la tensión como no se calme.- Comentó con tranquilidad.

-¿Con quien demonios se cree que está tratando?- Vociferó dando un golpe en la mesa.- ¡No soy un viejo, no necesito calmarme!

-Disculpe que los medimagos tengan un punto diferente al suyo. No es su edad, es su estrés lo que nos preocupa.- Habló sonriendo pero evitando que el hombre le viese el gesto en su cara. La bruja entró en el despacho cargada con un montón de pergaminos, que colocó algunos sobre el escritorio del pocionista y otros sobre la estantería.

-Estos son los presupuestos para el siguiente trimestre.- Dijo con suavidad mientras le ponía una largo pergamino abierto delante de él- Este es el pedido de ingredientes para la semana que viene, firme aquí- Dijo señalando un hueco.- Aquí y aquí.-Le dijo poniendo otro pergamino sobre la mesa.- Este es el listado de alumnos de sexto y séptimo para el siguiente año, sus horarios de la semana que viene y las notas de los alumnos de Gryffindor de quinto y Hufflepuff de tercero.- Explicó poniendo más papeles sobre la mesa y dando media vuelta mientras se metía en una de las habitaciones contiguas.- ¡Ah!- Exclamó la bruja sacando la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta. Snape alzó una ceja mirándola seriamente a través de aquellos ojos negros.- Y el Ministro insiste en que le recuerde que aún no ha contestado a su invitación de cenar con él y su mujer.- Dijo con cierto aire de diversión mientras desaparecía justo a tiempo de oír una fuerte gruñido y uno de los tarros estallar con violencia.

-¡Se supone que es mi ayudante!- Escupió con acidez mientras abría una botella de whisky de fuego y se echaba un vaso. Un rictus de dolor cruzó la cara del profesor, su mano se fue inconscientemente a su muslo, los calambres en la pierna le recordaban constantemente por lo que había pasado.- Tiene que ayudarme, no darme dolor de cabeza.- Siseó observando cómo aparecía nuevamente la bruja por la puerta levitando tras de sí una cantidad generosa de libros.

-Asistente de profesor.- Corrigió ella mientras colocaba a golpe de varita los diferentes tomos en su lugar.- Si ya le duele ahora la cabeza, imagínese sin mí.- Habló la castaña con cierto aire de diversión mal disimulado. Snape le devolvió una inquietante y amenazadora mirada.

-Recuérdeme algo Granger.- Espetó.- ¿Por qué demonios la contraté?- Otra mueca de dolor se instaló en la cara del ex mortífago, sus dientes se apretaron al límite de lo razonable. Habían tardado tanto en quitarle el veneno del organismo, que para cuando la toxicidad de su sangre había bajado, algunas partes de su cuerpo habían quedado dañadas permanentemente. Como su pierna. Aunque si… Seguía vivo.

-Usted sabrá porque me contrató...-Hermione se limitó a colocarse unos de sus suaves rizos tras su oreja y encogerse de hombros.

Tras un último calambre el hombre hizo el gesto de beber del vaso, pero una fuerza invisible se lo evitó. El Slytherin gruñó enfadado mientras alzaba una furiosa mirada contra su ex alumna. La chica le quitó el vaso de la mano mientras le ponía otro con un líquido azulado.

-Para el dolor.

-¿Qué hace?- Espetó.

-Mi trabajo.- Contestó con suavidad. ¿Su trabajo? Por supuesto, aquello era su trabajo. Algo que en un arrebato de no sabía que le había ofrecido algunos meses atrás después de que saliera de San Mungo. Había sido una forma de lo más macabra de agradecerle a la bruja lo que había hecho con él en la casa de los gritos. Por supuesto, eso era algo que solo él sabía. Se había vuelto un cobarde. Pero era algo que tenía asumido y con lo que estaba dispuesto a lidiar. Él solo, en la intimidad de su cerebro.

Firmó y leyó distraídamente los pergaminos que le había entregado la Gryffindor. Pero pronto y como ya iba siendo habitual, su cerebro insistió en revivir aquella noche. Había tratado varias veces de soltar sus pensamientos en un pensadero, quitárselos de encima, pero estos simplemente volvían con ansias renovadas.  
Los recuerdos lo atormentaban día tras día, sin descanso. Torturándolo hasta la saciedad como si se encontrase en el mismísimo averno. Solo había algo que le hacía soportar aquellas horribles imágenes en su cabeza y es que al final de todo, ahí estaban aquellos ojos miel, aquella expresión, aquellos movimientos que podría describir a la perfección, la ropa que llevaba puesta, incluso narrar con sorprendente detalle el feo corte que traía en una de sus mejillas. 

Su mirada voló inconscientemente hasta el despacho contiguo, la puerta estaba abierta y en su interior podía observar a la castaña concentrada con algo sobre el escritorio. Movió rápidamente la pluma con la tinta roja sobre unos pergaminos con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y gesto de eterna frustración. Sus rizos castaños cayeron desordenadamente sobre la mesa. Bufó molesta un par de veces cuando los mechones se interpusieron en su visión; cogió uno de los lápices que tenía sobre el escritorio y con un movimiento sencillo y rápido recogió su pelo atravesándolo con el lápiz, dejando su melena graciosamente recogida en una especie de moño. Le había visto tantas veces hacer ese gesto, que ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Las campanas del reloj del castillo sonaron débilmente a los lejos.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó cojeando ligeramente hasta el despacho de Granger.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace?- Bufó molesto mientras su mano se aferraba al quicio de la puerta. La joven alzó la vista confundida, no sabía a qué se refería.- Son las 12.- Susurró con extremada calma.

-No tengo hambre aun, bajaré después a comer - Contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a su tarea de corregir trabajos.

-¡De la noche!- Le gritó enfadado.

Hermione levantó sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo y miró el reloj de la pared, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa; pues si que se le había pasado el tiempo rápido si...

-Acabo esto y me voy, ya cierro yo el despacho. - Dijo mientras volvía a agachar su cabeza. Snape puso los ojos en blanco, la dedicación y el trabajo de Granger no dejaban de sorprenderle e irritarle al mismo tiempo.

-No tiene vida Granger - Masculló entre dientes.- Si usted se queda yo también.

-No tiene porqué, usted ya acabó con lo suyo, yo aun estoy haciendo mi trabajo- explicó.

\- Su trabajo...- Repitió él mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. - Aun no entiendo porque aceptó esto. No debería haberlo hecho.- Siseó el hombre echándose piedras contra su propio tejado.

\- ¿Vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez profesor? Realmente tengo trabajo y estoy cansada. - Sonrió ligeramente la bruja. Notó una mirada clavársele en el cogote y alzó la vista para encararlo; el hombre estaba de pie, en medio de su despacho, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada de atemorizar niños fija en su rostro. Con pose elegante y altanera mientras su túnica caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, bajo aquella túnica y levita se encontraba su inmaculada y eterna camisa blanca. Con su cuello mucho más alto y apretado que antaño tapando la blanca cicatriz que cubría la piel de su cuello.

-¿Que conversación?- Inquirió el Slytherin. Hermione corrigió el último pergamino en cuestión de segundos y se levantó.

\- La eterna conversación donde usted me dice que no se qué hago aquí, luego yo le digo que me gusta este trabajo y usted me bufa enfadado, yo le contesto que me gusta su compañía y usted me responde diciendo lo mala persona que es y las cosas terribles que ha hecho. - Dijo mientras salía al despacho principal y se ponía la túnica. - Este no es el tipo de conversación que deberíamos tener. - Susurró con calma.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

-Que esta conversación debería ser diferente.- Explicó mientras se acercaba al hombre con mirada inquisitiva y brazos cruzados.

-¡Explíquese!- Exigió el profesor.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó la bruja sorprendida. - No soy yo quien debería dar explicaciones.

-¿Perdone? - Le gritó el hombre mientras se acercaba furioso a la joven.

\- Le salvo la vida en la casa de los gritos, me ignora durante semanas para luego ofrecerme un puesto de asistente en pociones. Se supone que para ayudarlo. No me malinterprete, me encanta mi trabajo.- Habló muy despacio, con seguridad. - Pero ambos sabemos que este trabajo lo hace usted sólo con los ojos cerrados... - Hizo una pausa.- Y no deja de mirarme cuando piensa que no le veo.- Susurró seria. Snape bajó los brazos de golpe cerrando los puños con violencia.

-¿Que insinúas? - Escupió.

\- No es una insinuación, es un hecho. - Dijo sin más. - Lo que más me sorprende es que con lo atento que es usted para todo, no se haya dado cuenta. No voy a ser yo quién de ese paso. - Dijo con orgullo la bruja.

-No sé de qué me habla.

\- Yo creo que sí, quizás esté sacando conclusiones precipitadas pero una persona que se pasa las horas muertas pensando en alguien es una señal de que ahí ocurre algo.

El mago abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿De qué iba todo aquello?

\- ¿Cómo se ha enterado? - Siseó con voz suave. Y al momento sus recuerdos volaron hasta la casa de los gritos, los afilados colmillos de la serpiente atravesando su piel y la fría voz de Tom resonando en la oscuridad.

-No lo sabía en realidad. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero me lo acaba de confirmar.

El Slytherin empalideció. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo? ¿Cómo se había podido dejar embaucar así?

-¿Y bien? - Quiso saber la mujer.

\- ¿Y bien qué?- Espetó alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Que es lo que piensa hacer ahora?

\- Ahora...- Dijo confundido mientras la miraba perplejo.- Yo no voy a hacer nada.

\- Muy bien, le diré lo que voy a hacer yo entonces.- Habló con suavidad. - Me voy levantar, me voy acercar a usted, le voy a sujetar de la ropa y le voy a dar un beso.- Habló con una extraña tranquilidad. - Después le voy a dar las buenas noches y me voy a ir a mi dormitorio. Lo que pase mañana ya depende de usted.

Snape se quedó de piedra, clavado al suelo. Sus puños temblaron y sus piernas amagaron con ceder ante su peso.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, con cuidado y paso seguro. Se colocó justo a unos milímetros del hombre y con un suave movimiento acercó al pocionista atrayéndolo hacia ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un delicado y suave beso.

La joven besó con calma aquel hombre cuyos labios deseaba desde hacía semanas. Los labios del profesor era duros y fríos y su aliento fresco.

Supo que aquello no había sido una mala idea cuando las manos del hombre se posaron en sus mejillas apretando sus bocas con un gemido sordo.

El beso se hizo más profundo y exigente, la suave lengua del hombre delineó con cuidado aquellos exquisitos labios.

Mentiría si dijera que el hombre no deseaba aquello. Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y placenteros, Hermione se separó con extrema lentitud de él.

-¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Porque hoy?- Susurró con curiosidad el hombre.

-Y porque no.- Dijo sonriendo- Es San Valentín.

Y tal y como había dicho la bruja, después de darle un último y rápido beso a su profesor, se alejó del sitio dándole las buenas noches mientras Snape observaba a su asistente abandonar el lugar. Sus piernas le temblaron y se obligó a sí mismo a apoyarse en el escritorio. Sus dedos tocaron con suavidad el lugar donde la bruja los había besado, los labios aun le hormigueaban. Una especie de mueca a modo de sonrisa se instaló en su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que al tratar de recordar la casa de los gritos, la única imagen que ahora se le venía a la mente era la de aquella joven besándolo.

.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno he aquí mi pequeña semi aportación a San Valentín, lo presenté al concurso de Potterfics… Pero no fue lo suficientemente bueno. (El nivel estaba muy alto) XD.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Saludos de cloe.


End file.
